This invention relates generally to the construction and configuration of golf putters, and particularly putter heads. It concerns substantial improvements in face plate construction facilitating use of the putter, as well as improvements in overall putter construction and configuration.
There is need for putters having improvements in peripheral weighting combined with enlarged sweet spots and which facilitate improved results, as disclosed herein. Also, there is need for putters having face plate inserts, as for example of nonmetallic composition providing enlarged sweet spots.